The Perfect Night
by EleanorMiller101
Summary: When Alvin asks Eleanor to the Prom because Brittany is sick, will they go just as friends or will something more happen...READ ON! ENJOYYYY! All reviews welcome!


**The Perfect Night that Started it All**

**Disclaimer: I do not own AATC or BATC (wish I did though)**

**A/N: This is probably one of the only Mixed Couples that I like and there will probably be more Alvinor but not as much as Canon Couples. So every now and then expect an Alvinor! Love you guys! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Eleanor's P.O.V**

I was in Cooking Class. It was the last class of the day! We were in the middle of class when Alvin Seville walked in like he owned the world. He sat next to me and for some reason I felt my heart flutter. Stop it! Theodore (might) like me. I can't just hurt his feelings like that! Anyways, Alvin must have been my partner because when I stopped being in my 'talking to myself mode' he was icing the cookies we were making. I guess Theo isn't the only one that can cook something! When class ended I walked out of class but not before I heard Alvin call my name.

"Yo Ellie!" He shouted while he ran to catch me. What could he possibly want?

"Yes Alvin? Did you need something?" I was always the one who had the motherly nature out of all my sisters. I would help anyone that needed it. Heck, I would even help a butterfly that got caught in a blade of grass!

"Um, hello? Eleanor?"

I was brought back to the present with Alvin shaking me and asking me if I was there. I quickly took his hands gently off of my shoulders and responded back to him.

"Yes Alvin?" I did not know what he was about to make me would make me remember this day for the rest of my life.

* * *

**Alvin's P.O.V**

I was getting annoyed because Eleanor kept spacing out for some reason. I had to shake her shoulders to get her attention.

"Yes Alvin?" She asked

"Brittany is sick as you know and Prom is this Friday and I don't want to look lame going by myself you know? Anyways, I was wondering if you would go with me as a friend? Just for tonight though." I said hoping she wouldn't get any ideas. I mean, come on why would I be with Eleanor. Although if I wasn't dating Brittany she would be a nice girl to just hang out with. She IS captain of the girls Soccer team which is very impressive to a guy like me.

"Alvin? Your murmuring to yourself?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Anyways what do you say?" I really did not want to look lame at all. I mean I AM the awesomest!

" I guess we could go together Alvin. I just have to tell Theo that we can't go together." She said sadly.

"Hey, if you were going with Theo than you don't have to go with me!"

"No I will. It's just that I have a suspicion that Theodore likes me. That's all."

"Thanks a lot Eleanor! I will pay you back when I can!" I yelled as the warning bell rang. I did not need another detention sitting in office surrounded by weird kids. I have a reputation you know!

* * *

**Eleanor's P.O.V**

_**Friday February 14, 2014**_

It was the day of the Prom and even though she was sick, Brittany just couldn't wait to do my makeup and hair. Right now she was flat ironing it. Alvin said he was coming to pick me up. While Brittany was finishing up my hair the doorbell rang. He was finally here!

"Hey Alvin!"

"Hey Eleanor."

"How is Britt doing?" He asked. Of course he would ask. They were together you know.

" I'm fine Alvie!" She said happily as she came down stairs. She tried to give him a hug but he sidestepped it. Was it me or was he looking at me?

"Alvin!" She yelled as she almost tripped.

"Um, sorry Britt. I don't really want to be sick," He said still staring at my dress. I mean all I was wearing was a spring green dress with a sweetheart neckline with silver heels. It wasn't to short or too long. Just right.

"Oh ok Alvin! You can't even hug your own girlfriend! Fine!" Brittany glared at me and Alvin as she stomped upstairs.

"You look awe- I mean you look beautiful Eleanor," he said as we walked to his car.

"Why thank you Alvin. You look handsome too," I said as we started driving.

Soon we got to the school where there were flashing lights and loud music blasting. This was going to be fun!

* * *

**Alvin's P.O.V**

As we walked into the dance everyone basically stopped dancing and looked at us as we walked in.

"What the heck?!"

"Who is that girl?"

"That dress though!"

Eleanor started to smile at the compliments. She glared at those who insulted her.

"That girl should not be with Alvin! She is fat as I don't know what! Hahhaha!" said a girl named Destiny and her crew pointed at Eleanor and laughed. I felt the sudden urge to protect her, but then she did something I was surprised at.

"Excuse me but I couldn't HELP but here what you said. Got anything else to say?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yea I do. Why you so fat?" She asked meanly. I knew something bad was gonna happen but what happened next was hilarious!

"First I'm not fat. It's not my fault I have curves and you don't. Second why do YOU have a weave? Looks like a bunch Medusa's snakes got piled on your head!" With that the girl tried to swing a punch at her. Suddenly Eleanor grabbed her hand and flipped her.

"Really shouldn't have done that. Come on Alvin!" She said taking my hand gently to a table for two.

"Wow Ellie that was amazing! How did you do that?" I was very curios because she may be my bestest friend but I didn't know she could do THAT.

"I took Karate remember? I was a black belt by eighth grade." She said as of I would know that.

I remembered now! She did a Karate move on me and accidently broke my collar bone. Her favorite song came on and she started singing.

_Maybe I need some rehab_

_Or maybe just some sleep_

_I got a sick obsession_

_I'm seeing it in my dreams_

_I'm looking down every ally_

_I'm looking this desperate cause_

_I'm staying up all night hoping_

_Hitting my head against the wall_

_What you got boy_

_Is hard to find_

_I think about it_

_All the time_

_I'm all strung up_

_My heart is fried_

_I just can't get you off my mind!_

_Because your love_

_Your love_

_Your love_

_Is my drug_

_Your love_

_Your love_

_Your love_

_Is my drug_

I knew this song. It was** Your Love Is My Drug by Ke$ha**. I realized Eleanor had started dancing and pulling me onto the dance floor.

* * *

**Eleanor's P.O.V**

This was my favorite song! I was singing the fast part as me and Alvin started dancing. I started to sing to him as we got closer.

_So I've got a question_

_Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement_

_Do I make your heart beat like a eight-oh-eight drum_

_Is my love your drug_

**We got closer...**

_Your drug_

**Closer…**

_Is my love your drug_

_Because…._

We finally kissed and I saw fireworks erupt from behind my eyelids as the rest of the song went on.

**This. Was. The. Best. Prom. EVER!**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Should this be just a one-shot or a story?! I'm open to critiques and reviews of all kind. I don't mind bad reviews as long as they make sense. To all critics out there: Your always welcome to leave a review or PM me about things I need to fix. I love Alvinor which is the only mixed couple I like. Thanks for reading. Please leave as many reviews as you can! Hope you liked the song!**

**Love,**

**SistersB4Misters**


End file.
